Pasado Blanco
by plagahood
Summary: Lincoln tiene que reunir las piezas y buscar el origen de la amnesia de su hermana mayor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Los saludo y aquí les traigo mi primer fic de TLH mezclado con algunas películas y juegos que me gustan. Quería hacerlo porque ésta familia era la indicada para la historia. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Ahora sin mas nada que decir. A la aventura!

.

.

.

Capitulo uno: Pesadilla

Mis padres habían muerto hace tiempo y la única que quedó a nuestro cargo fue Lori, la mayor. Ustedes la conocen, la rubia mandona. Pasó el tiempo y a la par de él, crecíamos. Mis hermanas se fueron de a poco, cada una por su camino. En cambio a mí me costaba juntar dinero, tenía mis gastos ejem... Comics... Ejem. Cuando tenía lo suficiente... Me fui de Royal Woods. Ahora Lisa me mandó un mensaje de que Lori tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada. Pasaron los días y no me molesté en ir...

Pasaron once años...

Y mi corazón, aunque suene ridículo... Me dijo que vaya después de tanto tiempo...

Royal Woods. Presente.

Lincoln Loud estacionó en la carretera al ver que la nieve cubrió todo el camino y no podía avanzar ni un metro. Se había olvidado de las cadenas para las ruedas de su auto. Abrió la puerta y se bajó, caminó unos pasos y se topó con el viejo cartel de bienvenida del pueblo.

-Bienvenidos a Royal Woods... Esto me recuerda a un juego. -Recordó Lincoln Loud.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta llegar al centro, miró a todos lados y no se encontró con nadie, ni siquiera un alma en las calles. Se acercó a los negocios próximos, pero nadie estaba dentro. Hasta gritó, sin recibir contestación. Se secó el sudor de la frente y siguió caminando.

-Esto es muy raro. Es como si fuera el único en la ciudad... Espera... ¿Hola? Una pregunta... ¡No te vayas!

Lincoln vio a una persona entre la blanca nieve, que salió corriendo y se alejaba de la visión del muchacho. Recorrieron toda la calle hasta llegar a un edificio, en donde Lincoln siguió persiguiendo a esa persona. La persecución terminó con él acorralando a aquella persona. Su ropa al igual que su pelo era blanco, como la de él. Se acercó lentamente ya que se encontraban en los techos y la nieve hacía que el suelo fuera resbaloso. El sujeto de blanco se mantuvo inmóvil y Lincoln estaba a centímetros.

-¿Eres el único aquí? ¿Que pasó con Royal Woods?

-Fue tu culpa Lincoln... Mi culpa...

El muchacho no lo podía creer, el sujeto que estaba persiguiendo era igual. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Era como si fuera un calco.

-Todo fue nuestra culpa...

-¿Es una broma...?

-¿No lo puedes digerir todavía? Tú mataste la memoria de Lori.

El Lincoln blanco tomó de la ropa al muchacho y lo tiró del techo. Ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, el uno al otro. Lincoln caía al vacío viendo como su fiel reflejo lo observaba desde el techo. El muchacho sintió el piso...

Él se movió bruscamente en el asiento con el corazón agitado y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Se dió cuenta que era una horrible pesadilla. Miró para todos lados, tomó agua y lentamente se calmaba. Miró por la ventana y veía como el avión aterrizaba en la pista del aeropuerto. Royal Woods era el destino.

.

.

.

El primer capitulo, en realidad el prólogo jaja Medio cortina pero quería ver como sale. La actualizaré lo mas pronto posible ya que tengo otros fics en progreso. Nos leemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capitulo listo! Lo hice con delicadeza y esta historia no será muy larga, pero la haré entretenida y emocionante. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus dueños y bla bla bla. Excepto el taxista, puede ser cualquiera. Ahora a la aventura!

.

.

.

Capitulo dos: Llegando a casa

Después de haber salido del avión, Lincoln tomó su mochila y salió del aeropuerto. Llamó a un taxi y le dijo que lo llevara a Royal Woods. Nombrar aquella ciudad le trajo recuerdos. El taxista miraba al joven por el espejo retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que el pasajero no quería hablar con nadie, así que no dijo nada. Seguro está cansado, pensó el taxista.

-Voy a prender la radio. -Dijo el hombre.

Una agradable música comenzó a sonar en el interior del automóvil, Lincoln sonrió al recordar aquella melodía.

-Hace mucho que no oigo a Smooch. -Recordó con melancolía el joven.

-Si, era una banda fenomenal. Lástima que el grupo se desintegró hace tiempo.

-Una vez fui a un concierto cuando era chico, con mi amigo y con mi... Hermana.

-Aahhh... ¿Y...? ¿Vienes de visitas?

-Vine a ver a la familia. ¿Eres de Royal Woods?

-Todos vienen a esa ciudad, ¿Que tiene de bueno?. No amigo, soy de otro condado. Yo dejé de vivir ahí cuando se jodio todo.

-¿Que pasó? -Preguntó Lincoln algo preocupado.

-Cosas raras empezaron a suceder allá. Bandas, crimen, la nieve. Se fue todo al carajo. Si tienes familiares ahí, deben ser muy fuertes para seguir viviendo en ese infierno.

El joven quedó pensativo, ¿Su sueño se volvió realidad? Dicen que a veces los deseos se vuelven reales. Lincoln siempre quiso que hubiera un apocalipsis zombi y junto con Clyde y los demás salvar Royal Woods, pero era cosas de chicos. Si pasaría, tendría que pelear contra sus propios amigos por sobrevivir. Y era lo menos que quería. Después de una pequeña carla, el silencio se hizo presente.

Después de una hora de viaje, Lincoln le pidió al taxista que lo dejara en la carretera. El hombre le recomendó que no se detenga, que sigua adelante, después se marchó. El joven quedó solo en el medio de la nada y quieto en la carretera. Miró para adelante y caminó por la densa niebla que de repente, apareció.

La nieve le llegaba a los talones, no era para preocuparse. Respiraba el aire frío que llenaba sus pulmones y salia de su nariz, haciendo pequeños torbellinos de vapor. A pesar de que el Sol se encontraba oculto entre las grises nubes, estaba bajando, se hacía de noche. Lincoln apresuró los pasos, no quería quedarse en plena noche y morir congelado. Desde muy lejos los aullidos de lobos llegaron a los oídos de él. Aumentó la velocidad.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, solo son perritos. No pienses en ellos. Solo matan gente en las películas. -Pensó.

La carretera parecía interminable pero llegó a su fin. El joven llegó a Royal Woods. Vió el cartel de bienvenida todo estropeado y escritorio con aerosol, eran grafitis. Siguió caminando y como en el sueño, no había nadie. Eso hizo que él se asustara un poco. Mientras se adentraba en el pueblo, el miedo a ver su doble se multiplicaba.

Al pasar las calles, Lincoln se sentía observado. Como si ojos desconocidos, escondidos y fijos, lo miraban sin parpadear, estudiándolo. Comenzó a trotar hasta pasar la escuela donde hace tiempo estudiaba, pasó un vecindario y ahí estaba... La casa Loud.

-No cambió nada. -Murmuró.

Lincoln se acercaba lentamente mientras observaba la casa donde vivió su infancia. El patio, el garaje, el árbol. Todo eso le trajo un buen recuerdo. Antes de tocar a la puerta, se sacudió la ropa sacando la nieve, golpeó sus zapatos en la madera y con nervios en su estómago, golpeó la puerta. Lincoln oía unos pasos en el interior de la casa que se acercaban y se detuvieron. La perilla giró y la puerta se habría.

-¿Hol... No... ¿Lin...? ¿Lincoln?

-Ehhh hola Leni...

-¿Hermanito eres tú?

-En carne y hueso.

Leni Loud, la inocente del clan Loud, abrazó a su hermano con toda su fuerza. Lincoln se mantuvo firme a pesar de que sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus labios temblaban al ver por fin, a una de sus queridas hermanas. Al igual que ella, sus brazos la envolvieron.

-Hola Leni.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé...

-¿Estás tú sola?

-Lisa y yo y... Lori. -Leni tomó un poco de aire -Entra, parece que trajiste el invierno.

La noche llegó, y la nieve no paraba ni un segundo. Leni preparaba la cena mientras Lincoln y Lisa charlaban, ella seguía siendo la misma: Palabras difíciles, chistes inteligentes, a Lincoln siempre le gustó la mente de su hermana prodigiosa, lo hacía sentir orgulloso. En cambio le encantaba la ingenuidad de Leni, siempre positiva hasta en los peores momentos. Después de comer, cada uno tenía una taza de cafe y fueron al cuarto donde Lori se encontraba.

Los entraron y ahí la vieron. Acostada con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo tranquila. Lincoln se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, se arrodilló y la miró.

-Hola Lori, te extrañé. Ya estoy aquí.

-Tiene una fractura craneal, seguido de una inflamación cerebral debido al golpe que recibió. Nos dijeron que no se sabría si recuperaría la memoria del todo, el golpe fue mortal. -Dijo Lisa tomando un sorbo de su café. -Fue suerte de que no haya tenido un derrame cerebral.

-Y no estuve ahí para protegerla...

Lisa y Leni se quedaron en silencio.

-¿No saben como pasó? -Ellas negaron con la cabeza -Eso también está pendiente.

Se hicieron la una de la noche, y Lincoln se dormía sentado. Leni lo condujo hasta su vieja habitación, que seguía igual y sin remodelar. El joven se acostó y se envolvió con las frazadas. Leni se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su hermano se acomodaba en su cama.

-¿Y las demás cuando vienen?

-No me dijeron nada ¿Estás bien?

-Ehm... Cuando venia en el avión yo... Eh. Tenía ganas de verte a ti y a Lisa. Extrañaba éste lugar.

-Es tu casa, y siempre será tu casa. Buenas noches hermanito.

Antes de irse, ella besó la frente del joven. Leni apagó la luz del cuarto, caminó a la puerta y la cerró. Lincoln sentía la nieve golpeando la ventana haciendo que corriera la cortina y viera mejor las bolas blancas que caían del cielo. Giró su cuerpo para tener mejor vista y lentamente el sueño lo dominó.

.

.

.

Creo que fue un poco corto también, la próxima trataré de hacerlo largo ( \:V/ ) nos leemos luego y buenas noches!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Les traigo otro capítulo de este fic recién sacado del horno. Éste capitulo se va a dividir en dos partes ya que quiero hacer bien la historia. Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus dueños. Y ahora a la aventura... Bueno pesadilla.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Bajo Cero. Parte uno

La mañana seguía igual de gris, la nieve no paraba de caer sobre Royal Woods, se había convertido en una zona fría. Lincoln despertó sin haber puesto el despertador, miró el reloj y eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Se quedó unos minutos tendido en la cama, y se levantó. Llamó a sus dos hermanas pero nadie respondió, buscó por toda la casa pero nada. Fue a la habitación de Lori pero ni siquiera ella estaba ¿Donde podría estar, si ni siquiera sabía donde vivía? La cama estaba tendida, ni siquiera una arruga en las frazadas. Lincoln pensó que Lisa y Leni la habían llevado al hospital, y no le avisaron nada para preocuparlo. Era la única posibilidad. El joven se preparó para salir en el frío, agarró dinero por las dudas, su celular, su mochila, y salió de su casa sin comer nada. Su hermana mayor era la prioridad.

-Bueno, el hospital queda bastante lejos. Lástima que ni está el auto familiar. Tendré que ir caminando, no pasará nada... Creo.

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad, parecería que no tiene fin. Lincoln se puso una gorra de lana y subió el cierre de su campera hasta el cuello y tapó su boca y nariz con su bufanda, el frio era terrible. Comenzó con un pequeño trote, la nieve le impedía ir rápido. El cuerpo se estaba calentando de a poco, pero no tenía que exigirse mucho, no había desayunado. El joven intercalaba entre correr y caminar y en media hora, llegó al hospital, cansado pero llegó.

-Esto parece una jodida broma de mal gusto. Ni siquiera hay nadie en la recepción. ¡Hoooolaaaaa! -Lincoln gritó mientras entraba al hospital. -¡LISAAAA! ¡LENIIII! Esto no puede estar pasando. -Murmuró lo último.

Lincoln saltó el escritorio ya que no había nadie, ni siquiera seguridad en el edificio. Revisó los cajones y encontró un paquete de galletitas a medio comer, por supuesto las comió, su estómago rugía como animal. Encontró una linterna, una de esas que se romper de nada y una llave marcada con el número 302. ¿Una llave en el medio de nada? Este lugar se estaba volviendo extraño, Lucy estaría encantada de estar aquí.

-302. ¿Y si Lori está ahí? Tengo que llegar rápido.

Lincoln sentía que estaba dentro de un videojuego, como los que jugaba de noche para no dormir. Miró el mapa del hospital y la habitación 302 estaba en el tercer piso. Quería ir corriendo pero el miedo a encontrarse con algo o con su doble de la pesadilla crecía. Subió las escaleras tranquilo hasta el tercer piso, buscó la habitación y lo que sus ojos estaban viendo lo dejaron pasmado.

-... ¿Ronnie..?

Lincoln veía a través de la ventana, a la familia Santiago, a toda. La que era su amiga de escuela, se encontraba en un estado devastador: Moretones en la cara, cortes en los brazos, su pierna izquierda vendada con manchas oscuras. Cada miembro estaba atento ante el destino de ella. Lincoln no podía reaccionar, ver así a su amiga lo dejó sorprendido ¿Como terminó así? Bobby, el hermano de la chica, se apartó y se secó las lágrimas que seguían brotando se sus ojos. Su rostro cambiaba de a poco, la desgracia desapareció de él, y el enojo comenzó a invadirlo. El joven Loud se apartó al ver que Bobby lo señalaba con su dedo y luego lo siguió la familia Santiago, cada miembro lo apuntaban a Lincoln.

-¿Que..? ¡No esperen! ¿Porqué me señalan? ¡Que pasó! ¡QUE HICE! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HICE?!

El muchacho abrió la puerta y como de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bobby, los Santiago, hasta la delirante Ronnie Anne, desaparecieron. La habitación quedó vacía, solo se encontraba una cama hecha trizas por el tiempo.

-¿Porque me está pasando esto a mi?

Lincoln quedó con el corazón en la boca ¿Eran fantasma? ¿Porqué Ronnie estaba en ese estado? Y la familia Santiago ¿Porqué lo señalaban?

-Si esto es una pesadilla, tengo que sacar a mis hermanas de aquí. -Se dijo así mismo.

Lincoln caminó hacia la habitación 302, el terror al ver aquellas ilusiones lo dejaron con los peelos de punta. El interior de la habitación estaba oscuro, él metió la llave y giró. Antes de entrar, miró para sus dos lados, el miedo seguía vigente. Prender la linterna no era necesario, apretó el botón de la luz y la oscuridad se desvaneció. Leni, Lisa ni siquiera Lori no estaban. Solo una cama manchada de sangre, Lincoln se acercó a verla mejor, se encontraba seca.

-Es extraño... Todo esto ¿Estoy solo en Royal Woods? Las cosas que estoy viendo. ¿Como sé lo que estoy mirando es real o no...? Aahhh, mi cabeza. Me da puntadas tremendas.

Lincoln salía de la habitación frotando su frente por el inmenso dolor en su cabeza. Una sensación rara comenzó desde los pies hasta terminar en su cabeza, terminando con el agobiante dolor. Vió a su derecha, que algo se asomaba sobre la esquina del largo pasillo. Ojos rojos, pelo blanco, dientes afilados al igual que sus garras. Un lobo blanco apareció en pleno hospital. Lincoln quedó sorprendido, es como si ese dolor de cabeza le avisó del peligro asesinándose. La bestia se quedó quieta y sedienta de sangre, Lincoln corrió por su vida.

(Until death. Silent hill ost)

-¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!

Las piernas del joven se llenaron de energía, corría como la luz, tiraba lo que se topaba para obstaculizar el camino de esa bestia infernal. Estaba a un error de morir en aquel hospital. Bajó las escaleras de un salto y siguió corriendo sin saber a donde. Se topó con una puerta y para su suerte se encontraba abierta. Entró velozmente y la cabeza del lobo también. Lincoln hacía fuerza para que el animal no entrara, agarró lo que había y golpeó su cabeza varias veces pero el lobo no se rendía. La lucha concluyó al darle un fuerte golpe en hocico y el lobo retrocedió. El joven aprovechó y cerró la puerta, apoyó su cuerpo y con él trabó la puerta, la bestia intentaba entrar con embestidas y ladridos. Los minutos pasaron y la amenaza desapareció.

Lincoln rompió en llanto por la terrible situación que se encontraba, sus hermanas desaparecieron, las miradas amenazantes de los Santiago y la bestia que casi lo mata. No sabía lo que está pasando en la ciudad, no había nadie en quien refugiarse. El muchacho sintió un frío extremo que hicieron que sus lágrimas se congelaran. Tiritaba, sus labios temblaban, el calor de su cuerpo desaparecía ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? El muchacho miró su celular y eran las 00:00. La hora CERO llegó.

.

.

.

Hasta a mi me heló. Querían suspenso? Ahí lo tienen jaja las pesadillas de Lincoln se están volviendo realidad, en el capitulo que viene, él se verá cara a cara con alguien familiar. Los dejaré con las ganas MUAJAJA gracias por los reviews y hasta el próximo episodio!


	4. Chapter 4

,

Hola hola holaaa! Eh vuelto y en forma de fichas! Traje otro capitulo de este fic a ustedes recién cocinado. Perdón si tardé, lo dejé unos dias por otras historias que estoy haciendo y por las fiestas. Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y ahora a leer.

.

.

.

Capitulo cuatro: Bajo Cero. Parte dos

La temperatura fría lo estaba matando, Lincoln tenía que salir de ahí, no aguantaba más. Tenía la posibilidad de abrir la puerta y morir a manos de esa bestia blanca, pero no. No había nadie, solo la temible oscuridad y solo su presencia. El frío era el enemigo a vencer, buscó con precaución un encendedor y así prender fuego madera o papel. En una de las habitaciones había una caja de fósforos, buscó madera pero en un hospital ¿Donde habría? Buscó otra cosa. Envolvió las sábanas viejas y las enrolló en un tubo de acero. Rocío con alcohol y prendió fuego la única fuente de luz, aparte de la linterna, y la única salvación de no morir congelado.

-Bien, si hay un lobo hay mas. Tengo que tener cuidado en donde camino o seré comida para esos putos perros.

Lincoln corrió por los fríos y oscuros pasillos del hospital, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la recepción. La antorcha que creó duraría unos quince minutos, quince minutos para encontrar un nuevo refugio. Lo único que había cerca era en centro comercial de Royal Woods. No tenía elección. La calefacción del hospital estaba congelada, seguro tendría más posibilidades de encontrar una estufa eléctrica o combustible.

El joven salió corriendo hasta lo que le dé el cuerpo, la nieve seguía cayendo en la hora Cero. Miró su reloj y seguía en la misma hora, las 00:00. Los aullidos de esas bestias hicieron que Lincoln corriera como un rayo, los lobos estaban cerca. A unos metros los ladridos y gruñidos de los animales estaban siguiéndolo, el centro comercial estaba a unos pasos más. Corrió y corrió y uno de ellos mordió la pierna del joven. Él no pensó y golpeó al lobo con la antorcha, prendiéndolo fuego. Lincoln herido, siguió corriendo sin importarle de que se estaba desangrando y congelando al mismo tiempo.

La linterna alumbraba pero no lo mantenía caliente, solo queda la esperanza de encontrar calor en el edificio. Lincoln agradeció al notar la puerta abierta del centro comercial, entró lo más rápido y cerró la puerta envolviendo las manijas con su mochila y su campera. Los lobos llegaron pero solo ladraban y gruñían. El joven corrió buscando otra fuente de calor, y la encontró. Era una estufa a baterías, la única que andaba en la zona de electrodomésticos. Se arrinconó, se envolvió la herida con un pedazo de su remera y se tapó con el buzo. Entre temblores, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la hora Cero se vaya de algún modo.

El terrible frio desaparecía poco a poco, y los amenazantes lobos tambien. El Sol aunque las nubes grises lo tapen, salía del horizonte. Lincoln aún recuperando calor, notó que la oscuridad se había ido. Miró su reloj y eran las 7:30 ¿En que momento pasó toda la noche despierto?. Alzó la vista y no había ningún animal peludo merodeando la puerta, la protección que había puesto funcionó. El joven se levantó lentamente por la herida, era hora de buscar medicinas y comida. Mientras caminaba por el centro comercial con la estufa en mano, recordaba con melancolía cuando de chico venía con sus hermanas o con Clyde aquí, cuando Royal Woods no era un lugar de pesadillas. Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar otra campera térmica y luego fue a una farmacia, buscó alcohol y vendas, desinfectado la herida y poniéndole vendas nuevas.

-Parece que no es tan profunda. ¡Aunch! No me tengo que mover rápido.

Lincoln con su pierna vendada, salió de la farmacia. El centro comercial tenía todo lo que quería, comida, ropa. Los videojuegos y comics no eran necesarios en este momento, lo único que quería hacer era perder el tiempo. El muchacho siguió caminando hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde vio un tienda de caza. Los lobos aunque no los viera, estaban ahí. Lincoln no sabía usar armas de fuego, ni siquiera un rifle o una ballestas. Agarró el arma que mejor podía usar, un hacha pequeña pero muy ágil y fácil de manejar. También agarró un arco y un par de flechas, no era una blaster o un cañón de plasma como las que usaba en los videojuegos, esto era enserio.

-Ahora la presa se volvió el cazador.

Lincoln salió de la tienda, caminó hasta llegar a la escalera por donde subió y nuevamente, él quedó inmóvil.

-¿Ronnie..? ¿Estás... Estás bien?

La chica estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a las escaleras y mirando directamente a Lincoln con preocupación. El muchacho fue corriendo a ella pero Ronnie alzó sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, como queriendo detener a alguien. Lincoln avanzó con pasos rápidos y al llegar frente a frente, Ronnie Ann Santiago, caía por las escaleras sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos de Lincoln, con lágrimas. Ella al igual que en el hospital, se desvaneció en plena caída.

-¿Que pasó..?

-Te quedaste quieto. Eso pasó.

Lincoln quedó paralizado, su corazón se paró al escuchar su misma voz a su lado. Lentamente giró su cabeza y su sueño se volvió real. El Lincoln de su pesadilla, con el mismo traje blanco, estaba parado a su lado. El otro Lincoln no se molestó en mirarlo, solo sonrió.

-¿Estoy volviéndome loco? -Preguntó el anonadado muchacho.

-No Lincoln, soy real. Tan real como esos lobos que te querían asesinar a sangre fría en la Hora Cero.

-¿Que eres?

-Yo soy tú y tú soy yo. Somos la misma persona. Somos uno.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Como que somos la misma persona?

-Como dije, somos uno pero... ¿Quien es el verdadero Lincoln?

El muchacho quedó pensando un momento ¿Como que quien es el verdadero Lincoln?, pensó él. Lo que soñó estaba parado a su lado, interfiriendo la búsqueda y dudando de su existencia. El asustado muchacho siguió conversando hasta donde llegaría.

-Tú solo apareciste en mi sueño, me dijiste que... Maté la memoria de mi hermana Lori.

-¿Yo dije eso? Hmm eso es mentira. Alguien quiere que no sepas la verdad, como lo que acaba de pasar con Ronnie Ann. -El Lincoln de traje blanco pausó para tomar aire -Ella no cayó sola, no hace falta decirlo. -Él terminó de hablar con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo..? Imposible, ella era mi amiga ¡Nunca le haría daño! -Amenazó el asustado muchacho preparando el hacha para atacar.

-Me encanta tu incredulidad, nos vamos a divertir un buen rato juntos.

-Me estas haciendo que pierda la cabeza.

Lincoln se acercó a su doble, lanzó un hachazo pero ese misterioso sujeto esquivó el filo de esa arma. Agarró a Lincoln del cuello y lo lanzó varios metros atrás, haciendo que se golpee con los tachos de basura.

-Que curioso que digas eso, solo hace falta un mal dia para perder la cabeza. No sabes nada de lo que pasó hace once años, lo guardaste dentro de una caja que contiene todo lo malo que hiciste y yo, la abrí. Y liberé al verdadero Lincoln... Yo. Haré que tus pesadillas se vuelvan tan reales hasta que sepas la verdad.

El Lincoln de traje blanco alzó su mano, y con un chasquido de dedos, el frío y la oscuridad emanaba de él. El centro comercial se volvió nuevamente oscuro acompañado de esa densa niebla. El muchacho asustado se levantó del suelo y huyó de su doble con el hacha en mano. El Lincoln de traje blanco lo miró con ojos rojos.

-No puedes escapar de mi, sé donde corres, sé lo que sientes, sé lo que te aterra y lo que te enfurece. Yo soy tú... Y nunca escaparás de mi...

.

.

.  
Un poco cortina, otra vez, y lo dejaré aquí muajaj! Subiré el próximo capitulo en cuanto se esté listo! Sé que es 27 pero Felices Fiestas a todos y a los que me dejaron reviews! Nos estamos leyendo amigos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo atrasado! Les traje un nuevo capitulo de este fic que lo dejé un poquito. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora a leer se a dicho!

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco: Clyde

Lincoln Loud corría por las frías y oscuras calles de Royal Woods, escapando del centro comercial y de su siniestro doble. Los lobos aullaban por otra parte, estaban lejos del muchacho, una pequeña ventaja. Lincoln siguió corriendo con el hacha en mano hasta toparse con un nuevo refugio, tenía que recuperar calor.

-¡¿Como es posible?!

Él corría y corría pero su doble lo encontraría tarde o temprano. Entonces correr era en vano. Lincoln se plantó con sus dos manos agarrando el mango del hacha y esperó.

-Ven aquí ven aquí ven aquí, no te tengo miedo... Oh mierda.

La manada de lobos apareció tras el, el muchacho asustado por las bestias corrió por los callejones, no iba a poder con todos ellos. Encontró una escalera por donde subir a los pisos de un edificio arruinado. No dudó en subir. Los lobos saltaban y tiraban mordiscos al aire pero no llegó ninguno a morder a Lincoln. Él terminó de romper una ventana y entró al interior del edificio. Estaba a salvo, por ahora.

-Está todo oscuro ¿La linterna donde... Aquí está. Putos lobos, necesito calmarme y analizar esto: ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Mis hermanas donde están? Y ese doble mío ¿Sabe la verdad? ¿Yo empujé a Ronnie Ann? Puras mentiras, no me acuerdo de nada desde la muerte de mis padres. -Lincoln pausó para tomar aire mientras buscaba una nueva fuente de calor. -Solo recuerdo... Nada. Bah como quisiera estar en casa y acostarme.

La luz de la linterna alumbraba el interior donde Lincoln se encontraba parado. Había solo un arrancado de la pared y los ladrillos llenos de moho. Salió para el pasillo y estaba arruinado como aquella habitación. El muchacho no sabía donde poner el pie, su doble y los lobos estarían en cualquier lado, amenazando. Caminó con su corazón golpeando su caja torácica.

-Tranquilo Lincoln... Debo descubrir como acabar con esto... ¿Que es ese papel? Es un pequeño texto... La letra... Se me hace familiar.

El joven encontró un papel en el suelo con algunas manchas de sangre y la tinta corrida, El asustado Lincoln alumbró el papel con su linterna y comenzó a leer.

"La vida es mas temida que la muerte. Vívela y recibirás el último dia como si fuera el primero"

-Abajo hay más pero es muy pequeño lo que dice...

"Para mi hermano... Aunque erre en el oscuro camino, siempre habrá un rayo de luz para guiarte... Tu hermana Lucy Loud..."

-¿Cuando Lucy me escribió esto? No lo recuerdo ¿Porqué?

El joven Lincoln siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo que parecía interminable, no tenía fin. Giró para volver pero se topó con una pared. Solo quedaba seguir adelante...

Caminó hasta el próximo cuarto donde abrió la puerta y encontró una tetera de porcelana partida por la mitad, unas tazas del mismo material con un líquido oscuro y podrido. Barro y pasto viejo acompañaban a la tetera. Un dibujo hecho con tiza roja inquietó a Lincoln Loud. El dibujo era al parecer creado por la mente de un niño. Era lo que parecía un hombre con la mitad de la cabeza arriba de la escalera, y abajo otro hombre con la otra parte de la cabeza y con unas cruces en sus ojos. Aparentaba estar muerto...

El asustado muchacho salió de esa perturbadora habitación y siguió caminando por el pasillo tratando de olvidar lo que vió.

Una nueva puerta apareció, con todo su corazón bombeando sangre como locomotora fuera de control, Lincoln abrió la puerta...

Pastillas trituradas, marihuana seca, jeringas, vendas y púas por esa habitación. Cojines ruidosos y narices falsas de payaso, y un bat de beisbol rasgado. Veía de lejos con la ayuda de la linterna, iluminó un agujero en la pared y un casquillo de bala aún humeando. A Lincoln todo esas cosas le resultaban familiares.

El muchacho siguió caminando por el largo y oscuro pasillo y de repente, el llanto de un bebé. Él corrió y sentía que esa criatura estaba en peligro, corría y corría hasta llegar a la habitación donde el bebé estaban llorando al otro lado. La puerta no se abría, Lincoln con el hacha la intentó romper pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Lo único que quedó fue darle patadas como loco a la cerradura. Lo pudo conseguir, entró desesperado a la habitación y solo había... Nada. Una luz tenue y roja se alzaba sobre la cuna vacía. Los llantos desparecieron. Un escalofrío subió por detrás a Lincoln.

¿Era su propia mente la que estaba jugando con él? ¿O era su otro tenebroso doble? Lincoln sólo se interesó en salir de la habitación.

De nuevo caminar por la oscuridad, el muchacho a lo lejos divisó una luz, eso hizo que su temor desapareciera. Caminó un poco mas rápido hasta llegar al trote. Era una puerta que conducía... A su habitación ¿Que pasó? Se preguntó él mismo. De un edificio abandonado a parar de nuevo a la casa Loud ¿Como pasó eso?

Entró con el hacha lista para dañar. Miró por la ventana y era el mediodía, todavía caía nieve y el cielo era gris. Miró para todos lados y no encontró nada extraño, solo otra nota en su cama al lado de su peluche que le faltaba su cabeza. Lincoln agarró el papel y comenzó a leerlo...

"Éramos amigos..."

(Die. Silent Hill ost)

Muchos metros atrás, Lincoln escuchó como el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose al él. Las puertas abiertas que había dejado se cortaban en pedazos por la figura que veía acercase mas y mas rápido. Asustado el joven, cerró la puerta de su habitación al ver un hombre con una capucha y una sierra. Lincoln pensó que estaba a salvo.

La sierra trituró la puerta de madera y alcanzó a cortarle los dedos a Lincoln de su mano izquierda. Del dolor sacudió su mano para todas partes esparciendo sangre en toda la habitación. Él se vió cara a cara con su viejo amigo de la infancia, que ahora quería asesinarlo. El instintito de supervivencia hizo que el muchacho saltara por la ventana, rompiéndola y cayendo al suelo con algunos cristales acompañándolo en la caída. Lincoln se levantó sujetándose la mano y corriendo lejos de su casa al sentir el sonido de la sierra a metros de él.

Lincoln solo pudo darle un flechazo en el pecho pero el seguía de pie y ahora mas cerca. La sierra rasgó la pierna del joven asustado, haciendo que cayera al piso del dolor, la sangre ahora brotaba de su pierna. Lincoln se arrastró por la nieve dejando un camino carmesí en la nieve y el encapuchado preparó su golpe final.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Nooo!

Lincoln con la ayuda de un auto, se levantó y apoyó su cuerpo en el capó. Buscó el hacha. El encapuchado alzó a lo alto la sierra que rugía como un león y la bajó rápidamente. La sierra se enganchó en el motor y Lincoln aprovechó. El hacha perforó el cuello de aquel amenazante sujeto, que caía sobre la nieve dejando de sostener la sierra que se apagaba. Lincoln recuperó aire y se dejó vencer por el cansancio. Arrodillado frente a su amigo, sus ojos brotaron en lágrimas.

-No no no no no que hice que hice que hice... ¿Clyde? Clyde... ¿Que te acabo de hacer? Soy un maldito asesino hijo de puta... No puedo seguir aquí... ¿Que mierda soy?

Junto al cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, Lincoln se acostó a su lado lamentándose y cortándose la muñeca con la punta de una de sus flechas. Lloraba pero nada podía volver a revivir a Clyde. La nieve seguía cayendo sobre Royal Woods, y con ella la mente de Lincoln.

.

.

.

Otra vez un capitulo corto, tengo que hacerlo larga pero tampoco quiero alargar la historia y llenarla de relleno! Volveré lo mas pronto posible. Feliz año nuevo atrasado para ustedes! Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas noches a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo de esta mini historia. Si es mini. Ya está a punto de terminar así que prepárense para el fin. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Capitulo seis: El punto dulce

Manchas carmesí adornaban la nieve que no tenía fin. El parque de Royal Woods era un paraíso blanco, todo cubierto de nieve. Lincoln dejó todo por un instante y se sentó en una de las bancas, con el viento frio llenando sus vacíos pulmones. Los cortes en sus muñecas lo dejaron débil, perdió mucha sangre. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y con ella su mente. Lo que vio, quo que sintió y lo que hizo lo dejaron devastado.

-Soy... ¿Quien soy? Ni yo se quien soy... Todo lo que vivi aquí en mi regreso a casa... Lo que me dijeron... No lo recuerdo. Clyde... Amigo lo siento mucho... ¿Yo hice eso? Soy un maldito asesino...

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, recorriendo su mentón hasta caer en su manchado pantalón. Tomó el hacha y la arrojó contra un cesto de basura, al igual que el arco y las flechas. Lincoln quería que vengan los lobos y lo comieran así terminar esta pesadilla viviente. Rompió en llanto.

El destruido joven sintió que a su lado se sentó alguien. No se molestó ni siquiera en mirar y no sabría si lo que vería seria en verdad o que su mente otra vez lo engañe. Solo sintió que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo patético...

Lincoln lentamente giró su cabeza y ahí estaba ella otra vez. Ronnie Ann Santiago viva, sin ningún rasguño. Él solo se la quedó observando.

-¿Eres otra ilusión?

-No ¿Acaso no sientes mi mano? Estoy bie...

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, Lincoln la envolvió con sus brazos y ella devolvió el gesto de la misma forma. Entre sollozos y lágrimas, el joven se tranquilizó.

-¡Perdón por tirarte de esa escalera!

-Tranquilo... No fuiste tú.

-¿Entonces quien? -Lincoln se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero seguían saliendo.

-Tienes que descubrirlo tu mismo. Yo no puedo interferir en eso Lincoln... Todo está bien... Pronto todo esto terminará.

-Quiero que termine ahora, no soporto ver mas... Tragedia dolor. Quiero irme de Royal Woods.

-Pero este lugar es tu hogar.

-Pero tú te fuiste y me dejaste solo... Me dejaste solo... Todos me dejaron solo aquí. -Lincoln se refregó los ojos.

-Lincoln nunca te dejé, ni siquiera te saqué de mis pensamientos. Siempre estabas ahí aunque no estuviéramos cerca.

-¿Estás muerta? -Preguntó temeroso el joven.

-... No.

-Temo por mis hermanas que estén muertas. Desde que me desperté de mi cama no vi a Leni y a Lisa ni siquiera Lori que tiene amnesia... Tengo que encontrarlas ahora.

-Seguro que ya lo harás... Tengo que irme.

-No te vayas Ronnie Ann. Por favor.

-Quiero decirte todo pero algo me impide hacerlo, tu tienes que hacer que se haga... Lincoln, nos vemos.

Ella pasó su mano por el rostro frío de Lincoln, de una manera se estaba despidiendo. No quería que fuera eterno, antes de irse Ronnie Ann Santiago me dio un beso en la frente al joven. Caminó por la nieve hasta que la densa niebla la haga desaparecer.

-Te amor Ronnie Ann...

Lincoln sintió otra vez, alguien que se sentó junto a él. No le importó, solo se concentró en la figura de Ronnie Ann, entre la niebla.

-Las despedidas siempre son agridulces. Cuando alguien que quieres se aleja de ti, no importa. Sabes que volverás a verla. Pero en este caso lo dudo...

-Otra vez tú... -Lincoln reconoció la voz de su doble. -¿Que quieres?

-Solo paseaba por aquí. Este lugar siempre me calma. ¿A ti no?

-Aléjate... Quiero estar solo.

-Me tienes a mi. Te vendría bien una pequeña charla antes del clímax... Vi el desastre que dejaste en la casa y con Clyde. ¿Aún con todo eso no recuerdas nada?

-No aguanto más... Quiero desaparecer de aquí.

-Y lo harás, solo si sabes la verdad. Pero si sigues bloqueando esos retorcidos recuerdos me veré obligado a contarte todo lo que hiciste. -Dijo el Lincoln de traje blanco.

El doble del joven se cruzó de piernas y se quedó viéndolo. Ocultó su rabia con una sonrisa que regaló. Lincoln se acomodó en la banca mirando sus muñecas manchadas de sangre. El doble también observaba con intriga en su rostro.

-¿Porqué te hiciste eso? -Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Para sentir algo. -Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Y que sientes?

-...Frio... Angustia... Miedo... Muerte.

-Frio es obvio que lo sientes. Angustia ¿Porqué no? Sabes que no puedes hacer nada. La muerte está en todos lados. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

-De ser un monstruo. Desde que vine aquí y vi todo lo que pasó, sentí miedo. No saber que Lori no me reconoce después de muchos años, todos los Santiago señalándome en el hospital, el acecho de los lobos y... A ti. Te tengo miedo.

-Entonces te tienes miedo a ti mismo. De haber hecho algo o haberlo pensado en hacer. Si sigues así nunca lo sabrás y morirás.

El doble se levantó de la banca, observando hacia la blanca nieve que caía lentamente y se posaba sobre todo Royal Woods. Lincoln estaba a punto de morir, perdió mucha sangre. Y si muere nunca sabrá la verdad. Él se levantó también y caminó hasta su doble donde éste solo lo observaba de reojo. El doble soltó un tras suspiro, luego sonrió.

-Ya es tiempo Lincoln Loud... Es hora de la verdad...

.

.

.

Y otra vez corto, igual no quería meter relleno, quería una buena historia, el próximo capitulo será el penúltimo. Está a punto de terminar! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! Buenas noches gente curiosa!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola tanto tiempo! Regresé con este fic que lo tenía abandonado, pobrecito che. Bueno lo dejé porque estaba con otros proyectos y se me pasó. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora señores, el penúltimo capitulo.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Lincoln

Caminaba sin vida, su cuerpo pedía descanso, la sangre que recorría sus venas ahora dibujaba un camino por la blanca nieve. Su corazón latía con lentitud, la muerte estaba amenazando. Él y su doble caminaron juntos por las calles de Royal Woods hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado, idéntico como era en el sueño. Ambos subieron escalón por escalón, subían y subían hasta llegar al último piso. El quebrado Lincoln podía observar toda la ciudad desde ahí, se asomó al borde y miró todos los sitios donde estuvo. El hospital, el centro comercial y aquel tenebroso edificio que albergaba traumáticos escenarios. El serio doble de traje blanco, juntó sus manos detrás suyo y al igual que Lincoln, observaba la nieve caer sobre Royal Woods.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora?

-¿Que...? -Preguntó débilmente Lincoln.

-Es la hora... Ya que tu no quieres verla yo te la mostraré. Desde el principio se te mostraba pero tú de alguna forma no querías admitirla. Tuve que aparecer para poner orden.

-Ahora que somos francos... dime ¿Quien eres en verdad?

-¿Acaso lo que te dije en el centro comercial no te alcanza? Yo soy tú, somos la misma persona. Pero si lo que quieres es escuchar la verdadera historia bien. Yo soy la parte dominante, soy la mas fuerte. La que hizo que el débil y llorón Lincoln desapareciera. Yo maté al otro Lincoln, literalmente.

-Me recordaste a Lori...- Lincoln apenas sonrió. -Si tú eres eso entonces ¿Que soy yo?

-Esa parte... No sé como volviste pero si te tengo que matar, lo haría una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que te rindas.

-¿Y porqué no me matas ahora?

-Y lo haré, de esta forma. Mostrándote quien eres... Ahora mira el suelo...

El doble como había dicho, señaló el suelo y comenzó a cristalizarse haciendo que el hielo refleje como un espejo. Lincoln se acercó al cristal en el suelo y comenzó a mirarlo. Negro, eso mostraba, al rato se formaron figuras extrañas y Lincoln a cada minuto que pasaba se hipnotizaba con las imágenes que revelaba. Podía ver todo...

...Tras el funeral, la Familia Loud se despedía de los once huérfanos. La tía Ingrid, el abuelo. Primos y demás. Solo los chicos Loud fueron los últimos en despedirse de sus padres en aquel gris y lluvioso día.

Nadie formulaba palabras en la casa, ni siquiera cenaron, ninguno de los chicos. En la noche los silenciosos llantos, angustiosos y quebrados, se hicieron dominantes en los ojos rojizos de todos ellos. Tapados con las sabanas y mordiendo las almohadas intentaron ahogar la falta de sus seres queridos. Nadie podía volverlos a la vida, estaba muertos. Ellos sabían bien que nunca regresarían, nunca más volverían a sentir los cálidos abrazos, cariñosos gestos de amor, el mundo de esos chicos se nubló de tristeza y oscuridad.

Al pasar los meses, Lori Loud, la mayor de todos, sintió que era su deber proteger a sus hermanos y remplazar a los padres. Era difícil para ella ser la guía de una familia quebrada. Ella encontró jeringas y cucharas quemadas con algodón mojado en el cuarto de Luna y Luan. Ni siquiera las drogas podían reparar la ausencia. Luan perdió el humor, todo se volvió serio y maduro para ella, acompañando a su hermana roquera en el intento de separarse de la realidad y esquivar la angustia que rodeaba la casa Loud. Los intentos de Lucy queriendo comunicarse con sus padres era en vano, rompiendo la tabla ouija en pedazos y todos los libros de ocultismo, su alma clama estar con ellos. Las mas pequeñas padecían de un estado aislado, ninguna emitía palabra, solo se limitaban a jugar a que eran una familia feliz y unida, eso no podía reparar su infancia destrozada.

Cada uno de los Loud morían física y moralmente al pasar los meses y en los años venideros se ponían peor. Lori estaba a punto de ceder pero su amor por sus hermanos seguía impulsándola al igual que Lori y Lisa. La lucha parecía no tener fin.

La mayor de los Loud subía los escalones hasta el cuarto de su hermano. Desde el otro lado escuchaba los sollozos desesperados de él. Ella no quería entrar pero era la hora de comer. Golpeó la puerta tres veces. Nadie respondía.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Puedo pasar?

-... Adelante...

La chica entró y somo vio a su hermano con la cara mas seria del mundo pero con un defecto, las lagrimas salían de esos melancólicos ojos que simulaban estar fuertes. Era una máscara. Un joven tratando de ser un adulto...

... El chasquido de el doble de traje blanco trajo de vuelta a Lincoln a la realidad. Solo bastó con ver aquel recuerdo y las lágrimas aparecieron. Aquella tragedia nuevamente lo dejó devastado.

-Desde aquel día, querías ser fuerte. Sabías que no había una autoridad masculina presente y tú solo eras un chico. Criado bajo la sombra de tus hermanas.

-¿Que le pasó a Lori después de aquello?

-Cuidaba de todos, dejó todo lo que amaba por ustedes y tú... Terminaste con su vida...

-Pero ella no murió sólo... Tiene amnesia.

-¿Seguro? Veamos de nuevo el suelo.

Nuevamente el doble invitó a Lincoln a que mirara ese aquel frio reflejo...

...El colegio llamaba recurrentemente a la casa Loud, la actitud de Lincoln Loud asustaba a los demás. Peleas, insultos y maltratos hacia cualquier persona hasta los pequeños animales del colegio. Los maestros presenciaron como el muchacho dejó malherido a un chico solo pro nombrar a sus difuntos padres, lo que ellos no sabían es que fueron nombrados con insultos. Defendieron al chico agredido y eso llenó de rabia a Loud, haciendo que apartara a los maestros y continuara con ese castigo.

Lori salió asustada a la calle al ver una patrulla de policia y viendo como su hermano era escoltado hasta la puerta por tres agentes de policía. Charlaron con Lori un buen rato y luego los oficiales se fueron. Estando ellos solos, la chica agarró de los hombros a su hermano y le dió una bofetada dejando sorprendido al muchacho.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste estupido? Me dijeron los policías que golpeaste a un chico solo porque insultó a mamá y papá. ¡¿ parece bien eso?! ¡Ahora tenemos que ir al juzgado a aclarar las cosas! ¡Que estupido eres! ¡Te jodiste vos solo!

-¡Dejame tranquilo maldita put.

No pudo terminar de maldecir. Lori lo bofeteó de nuevo para corregir esa actitud matona de Lincoln y él soltó algunas lágrimas sin dejar de cambiar esa cara seria.

-¡Ellos no están más aquí! ¡Están muertos! ¡Ahora yo estoy a cargo de ustedes!... ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Hijo de puta...

Lori siguió a Lincoln que subía las escaleras. Ella seguía reprochándole lo que había hecho en el colegio y eso al chico lo hizo enojar. Solo pensaba en calmarla de una vez.

-¡Lincoln te pido que te detengas ahora! ¿Te piensas que con esa forma de actuar serás mayor? Ohhh por favor... Literalmente nunca serás fuerte.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Con un rápido movimiento, Lincoln empujó fuertemente a Lori del pecho. Ella comenzó a caer por los escalones hasta llegar al suelo y al chocar, se escucharon huesos fracturándose. Lincoln desde la el segundo piso podía notar que su hermana no respiraba, que su cabeza dio una vuelta completa y la sangre comenzó a emanar de la boca. Lola y Lana que vieron todo eso, gritaron desesperadas y asustadas por si hermano, que seguía llorando con la cara seria, sin inmutarse en ayudar...

(The Grey. Into the fray hd)

...Lincoln no podía soportar ver eso, lo que el reflejo le mostró era la verdad. Él mató a su hermana empujándola por las escaleras. El doble sonreía con ver el sufrimiento y la desgracia ajena. No sentía lástima, solo soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Lincoln llorando desgarradoramente.

-No no no no no... Yo no hice eso... Hermana... Lo siento mucho... No no no no...

-Y sigues reprimiendo ¿Cuantas veces tengo que mostrarte que tú empujaste a Lori y le quebraste el cuello?

-Yo no... Hice eso.

-¡Claro que si! Me encanta verte como intentas salir de un pozo sin salida. Y después le hiciste lo mismo a Ronnie Ann en el centro comercial... Ella quería ayudarte y tú te negaste ¿Porqué? Porque pensaste que ella te iba a entregar a la policia. Luego fuiste por Clyde, él quería matarte por lo que le hiciste a su querida Lori y ¿Que pasó? Le cortaste la cabeza con un hacha... La misma que estabas usando y la misma con la que quiero que te quites la vida. Me harté de verte lloriquear, es hora de que me muestres que eres un hombre.

El doble sacó se su traje el hacha que había agarrado Lincoln en el centro comercial, arrojándola a los pies de ese devastado muchacho. Lincoln se veía así mismo por el reflejo del hacha, viendo sus heridas en la cara. Regresó a Royal Woods por un llamado de su hermana, regresó a su querido hogar. El inicio de todo. Superó los obstáculos que arruinaron su vida, dolía pero del sufrimiento se fortalecía. Llegó hasta el final para ¿Morir? Hoy no.

-Solo tengo que acabar con una vida... La tuya.

-Si haces eso moriremos los dos.

-No, sólo tú. Tú eres el cobarde que no quería salir adelante. Mataste a los que te importaban. Si alguien tiene que morir aquí y ahora... Eres solo tú.

El doble gruñó como un lobo y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos como aquel animal en el hospital. El lobo blanco que estaba amenazando era él. Y lo tenía a unos metros, listo para atacar. Lincoln se levantó con la fuerza de voluntad con el hacha agarrada con las dos manos. Ambos se desafiaban con las miradas, analizando sus movimientos y sus debilidades.

-Escucha doble mío. Aparentabas ser fuerte pero era solo una ilusión de tu alma. Yo siempre viví con miedo a morir y eso me mantenía vivo, la muerte de mis padres fue un golpe bajo pero la superé. Superé cada recuerdo que me enseñaste y ahora... Se decidirá quien de los dos saldrá de aquí.

El doble ya convertido en esa bestia blanca, mostraba esos dientes afilados y peligrosos. Comenzó a avanzar con pasos lentos hasta aumentar la velocidad. Lincoln solo tomó su último aliento, cerró sus ojos pensando en sus seres queridos. Soltó el aire con un profundo y relajado suspiro. Abrió sus párpados viéndose cara a cara con el lobo. El chico se abalanzó con el hacha gritando con todo su corazón, sabiendo que éste seria su última prueba y sus últimas horas de vida.

.

.

.

¿Quien ganó? Se verá en el ultimo capitulo de este fic. No sé cuando lo subiré pero hare que sea pronto. Me despido y les digo buenas noches!


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas noches a todos! Me reporto con el último capítulo de este fic! Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora el último capítulo.

.

.

.

Capitulo ocho: En progreso

Su cuerpo sangraba, dejaba un camino rojo por las escaleras, sus manos al igual que todo su cuerpo temblaban. Pisaba cada escalón lentamente con miedo a resbalarse y caer. Tras una fiera lucha, Lincoln había vencido a su doble con el hacha que aún sostenía por miedo a que otro lobo apareciera. Ninguna bestia apareció. Salió de aquel edificio y Royal Woods era asediada por una agradable nieve que caía con lentitud en forma de bola desde las nubes grises. Se sostuvo con un farol y esperó a que un lobo o varios de ellos se materialicen. Solo era él. Respiraba esa densa y fría niebla que lo rodeaba. Había perdido mucha sangre tras aquel combate, pero eso no impedía seguir adelante. Su celular vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y era una llamada entrante de su hermana Lisa.

"Ven al patio de casa"

¿Al patio de casa? ¿Que habría ahí? Lincoln sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, sonrió al darse cuenta que después de una terrible pesadilla, regresaría a casa.

Caminó y caminó, el cansancio lo vencía en algunas calles, se levantaba una y otra vez, su cuerpo no respondía tan rápido, el frio no ayudaba mucho. Lincoln sufría con cada pisada, escupiendo saliva mezclada con sangre, tiró el hacha al suelo y se cubría la herida expuesta de su abdomen con sus dos manos. Pasó un largo rato sufriendo pero llegó al punto de origen, la casa Loud.

Lincoln caminaba tranquilo por el patio delantero y llegó. Leni y Lisa lo esperaban debajo del árbol y ahí estaba, la lápida de Lori Loud. El joven se acercó y bruscamente se dejó caer, sus rodillas golpearon la blanca nieve.

-Linki...

-Hermano...

-Hola chicas... Lori... Lo siento mucho... Yo hice todo esto...

Lisa apoyó su mano en el hombro de Lincoln que no dejaba de ver la lápida de su hermana. Él escuchó los sollozos de Leni, ella al igual que Lisa lo abrazaron y Lincoln respondió de la misma forma.

-Todo está bien Linki.

-Tú no fuiste hermano, eso lo sé. Tuviste un día largo... Ya es tiempo...

-Es hora de descansar Linki...

Las chicas Loud se apartaron de su hermano, que él les regaló una sonrisa después de ese gesto que hace mucho no recibía. Se acostó a un lado de la lápida y el cielo gris de Royal Woods se volvía blanco. Todo se volvía de ese color tan tranquilo, las casas, el suelo, el árbol, su lugar de origen. Lincoln miró por última vez a sus queridas hermanas Leni y Lisa que aún sonreían entre lagrimas. El joven soltó un suspiro y lentamente... Cerró sus ojos...

... Tres...

... Dos...

... Uno...

... Memoria Restablecida...

... Fase Completada...

.

La lluvia caía sobre ese sábado en Michigan, nadie se encontraba en las calles, todos volvían a sus casas después de otro dia. Ella entró a su departamento toda empapada aunque usó el paraguas pero no sirvió de mucho. Lo dejó reposando en una esquina, se sacó la ropa mojada y entró al baño a darse una ducha caliente. Se puso cómoda mientras se preparaba un café negro y prendía su laptop. Se sentó frete a la ventana que veía como la lluvia no paraba un segundo. Prendió la laptop, dejó el café a un lado y comenzó a escribir lo que decía.

-Querido diario. Tengo que acostumbrarme a no escribir esto en una máquina. En fin... Hace unos días mi hermana y yo progresamos bastante con el paciente, todavía me duele decirle así. La máquina que Lisa construyó fue un gran paso para la ciencia. Lincoln recuperó la memoria y dejó ese estado en que se encontraba. Va lento pero se está recuperando de a poco. Ahora podemos salvar a otras personas con esa máquina y gracias a eso, Lisa va a ganar un premio por crear esa cosa. Pronto tendremos al verdadero Lincoln y no puedo esperar,y Ronnie Ann también espera que se recupere pronto, todos queremos eso... Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir tranquila... Con amor, Leni Loud...

.

.

.

Un final corto lo sé, no tenía muchas ideas pero lo quería así. La verdad fue un intento de historia pero creo que salió bien... Para mi. Seguro haré otra pero mejor todavía. Buenos, aquí me despido y gracias por la buena onda! Nos leemos en otros fics y buenas noches a todos amigos!


End file.
